dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sombre Star Squadron/Nacule vs Bisani Toribra
Age 1044 - Lookout Universe Nacule, preoccupied with meditation, did not bother to introduce himself to the others. Rather, he simply sat at the side, observing what was going on. In front of him, was the entire Lookout welcoming Bisani's arrival, as he was the "new guy", self-proclaimed Chef of Lookout. He couldn't be bothered, though, so he decided to sit back and watch as Bisani introduced himself to everyone there, having fun feeding people the mysterious food known as "Meteor Garlic". Nacule never did have a taste for food, as he got all his nutrients from the sun, so he didn't see what was so special about the Meteor Garlic, aside from it making everyone look buff. For him, this was an everyday occurrence, seeing the Lookout Crew gathered together, making jokes. He was never the social type, only looking for combat. Funny, how the Lookout was a group of Warriors who hardly trained, and always slacked around. It was ironic in a sad way. For a while, some people paid attention to him, however that attention slowly faded, and this led to him eventually being unconsciously "ousted". It was as if he wasn't there. Every time he sought battle, those warriors would claim to be busy, or reject him outright. To him it was strange, it was even a cause for anger and resentment, but he saw no need to chase that anger. As he pondered to himself, Bisani walked over. "What's with the long face, alien? Join in the party!" Bisani cheerily invited Nacule. "Thanks, but I'd rather be alone. I was just thinking about certain things about this place. Those people you see over there? Inviting you? That's just the formalities. They'll forget you soon enough, just as they forgot me." Nacule remarked, mostly for himself rather than Bisani. "That's an awfully negative way to go about things! Join me and have some fun!" With great force, Bisani brought Nacule with him and chatted with him. "So, why'd you say that? Why'd they ignore you?" Bisani asked. "Well I kept wanting to spar with them. Unlike back home, most people here don't seem up for battle, and most end up rejecting me. Now I don't even bother." Nacule honestly replied. "I see. This is your fault! But now, you found the right person!" Bisani smiled, teeth gleaming white. "I'll spar with you!" "I'm no pushover you know, I've got a reputation! And Experience!" Nacule smirked. "Let's see you hold to that after I'm done with you!" Bisani charged, fists by his side and at the ready. (Bisani POV) Jumping with all his might, Bisani caught Nacule by surprise and punched him head-on, sending Nacule flying out of Lookout, descending with increasing speed. Bisani then jumped off the Lookout, aiming to use his body mass for increased damage. As Nacule fell, Nacule recovered mid-air and charged towards Bisani, striking Bisani with a telekinetic blow to the stomach. This didn't faze Bisani one bit, so Nacule made it far stronger and more noticeable. As Nacule charged towards Bisani, he used his speed to deftly avoid Bisani's blows, the blows he couldn't avoid deflected by his Telekinesis. As his Telekinesis was boundless, he continually delivered massive blows towards Bisani, striking him where the openings were, while he focused on debilitating Bisani. "This guy's no joke..." Bisani calmly thought, even as he immersed himself in battle. Try as he might, he had only 4 limbs, compared to Nacule who had 4 limbs which could stretch, speed and invisible "arms and legs", he simply could not match such an onslaught. Gradually, as his attacks were either diverted or blocked, he received calculated blows which slowly brought him down. This could go on no longer. Bisani reformed himself, entering his "Instinctive" State. Now, with his highly acute senses and instincts, he casually dodged Nacule's attacks with profound ease, seemingly avoiding attacks without a care in the world, redirecting the force of techniques which hit, and unleashing deadly techniques such as Kugi Punches, Leg Knives, Sound Punches and Voice Missile. In response, Nacule began distancing himself, using his Telekinesis to slow down ranged attacks and coating himself with Anti Ki. "What the hell is with this guy?" Nacule thought, as he flared his power. His skin began being coated with a layer of Anti-Ki, which condensed itself into his muscles, augmenting his power and speed. Bisani watched as Nacule charged back into the fray, fervour anew. While he managed to dodge a large part of the attacks this time, he couldn't help but be hit by a few glancing blows here and there. However, what little hits Nacule managed to dish out dealt enormous damage - it was as if Nacule's fists created explosions at the point of impact. "Is that all you got? Secrets and tricks? SHOW ME YOUR POWER!" Bisani yelled, unleashing a Million Ren Kugi Beat Punch. This ruptured Nacule's internal organs and destabilized him, sending him flying as the vibrations within grew in intensity. Capitalizing on the situation, Bisani charged, reverting back to his normal, incredibly buff state. He channelled his Appetite Energy into his hairs, and began unleashing Leg Knives and Kugi Punches continuously, as he jumped towards Nacule by kicking the air. His hair, activating Super Spatula, began compiling all the Leg Knives and Kugi Punches being sent out, keeping them within a set radius of Bisani, gradually creating a "forcefield". The instant he arrived at Nacue's location, he struck with another mixed technique - The Million Ren Leg Knife, which sent Nacule flying in a single direction away from him. (Nacule's POV) Everything happened too fast. One instant he had the advantage, and the next the tables were turned. One thing he realized was that his opponent was skilled, a Physical Powerhouse who had experience to boot, and based on his experience he knew that Bisani was a tough one. As he was struck away by the Leg Knife, he kept himself shielded by a transparent Ki Barrier, which prevented the Leg Knife from passing through. This temporary respite gave Nacule the time he needed to think and plan, and that was enough. Little did he know that Bisani's senses were highly developed, and was also using this time to enhance the "forcefield" he created. Focusing, Nacule did the unexpected, channelling half his energy into one of his Nacule's Cannons and charging at Bisani. The instant he closed in on the forcefield, he activated a Telekinetic Forcefield, which pushed aside the Satan Hairs (and caused the "forcefield" to begin losing its form). In that moment, he sent the Nacule's Cannon through the tiny gap formed. Nacule's Cannon then acted strangely, unleashing a hoard of energy blasts which summoned more energy blasts which created more energy blasts which conjured more energy blasts, rapidly forming a massive wall of Ki Blasts around the central Nacule's Cannon, which continually got bigger. To Bisani's surprise, these blasts, in their massive numbers, soaked up the damage from his enhanced leg knives and Kugi Punches rapidly, slowly pushing them back with their ludicrous numbers. Nacule then went in for the assault. Using this distraction, he warped throughout the multitude of blasts, dodging and swerving through them as he neared Bisani. Bisani had only a moment to react as Nacule appeared, sending a fist towards Bisani's stomach. Bisani reacted, by sending a Nail Punch towards Nacule, which Nacule used Telekinesis to divert it. This went on for several moments as both of them traded blows, with Bisani finally mustered enough strength to send Nacule flying. (Bisani's POV) It was too late, however, as Nacule's blasts had already been in place, surrounding him as far as he could see. As he saw Nacule's silhouette getting smaller and smaller, courtesy of his stronger, Billion Ren Kugi Punch, he began creating a means of defense, channelling lots of calories into his body, causing it to bulk drastically, and giving him extreme strength. Around him, he interlocked his hair, channelling Appetite Energy to convert it into Satan Hair, surrounding himself with a barrier of sorts. Yet, he did not have the luxury of time. As he was interlocking his hairs, Nacule had given the command for his own blasts to descend upon Bisani. Some of these blasts became Destructo Discs, larger energy balls unleashed massive waves, similar to Kamehamehas, with the rest becoming either miniature meteors, unleashing all its energy through kinetic energy, or explosives, detonating themselves when they hit Bisani, sending him reeling. At the end of it all, he was sliced countless times, and looked worse for wear. His regular clothing was ruined, and his form looked severely damaged, having lost most of its bulk. "I see why they don't wish to fight you. You certainly gave my ass a whooping!" Bisani remarked, with the same humour in his voice. "Now let's see you handle..." Bisani disappeared in a burst of speed, reappearing in front of Nacule. "THIS!" His fist, coated with immense poison, vibrating rapidly, struck Nacule's form. "ULTIMATE ROUTINE!" To Nacule, it was strange, for he couldn't dodge it for some strange reason. Sensing the intent behind this attack, Nacule even saw the future for a moment, and his telekinesis went to intercept the attack. He entered into Extreme Defense Mode for extra measure as well. However, it wasn't enough, for the damage came a moment later. In what looked to be an instant, the poison corroded most of Nacule's arms, and the force generated sent Nacule flying uncontrollably (courtesy of the Nail Punches which was a part of it). Within Nacule, the vibrations coating it literally boiled Nacule's innards, causing it to break apart in spectacular fashion. In an instant, Nacule was gritting his teeth in pain from the absurd attack. "ARGH! You're no pushover as well I see." Nacule began the tedious process of regeneration, looking even worse for wear compared to Bisani. The Nacule's Cannon he fired earlier didn't exactly use all of its power, and Nacule capitalized on that, using it to repeat the process he did before. As for Bisani, he looked emaciated, as if he had used up all his energy. While Nacule was preparing for his next attack, Bisani entered the state of "Exhaustion", concentrating and focusing his energy. Appetite Energy now flowed over Bisani's wounds, healing them rapidly, and increasing itself. Using Exhaustion, Bisani then concentrated this energy into creating his "Presence Avatar". While Nacule was busy focusing on his blasts, he suddenly felt a strange, malevolent presence. Using all of his focus, Bisani had created a gigantic, deadly creature - one of his Presence Avatars. Viewing this as a threat, Nacule grew into his giant form, Anti-Ki coating his body. Bisani then charged towards Nacule, intending to deal more damage to him, however he was intercepted by blasts of Anti-Ki, and sent flying by a massive pulse of Telekinesis. Meanwhile, his enormous Presence Avatar, with its incredible molecular density and power, began its assault on Nacule. Nacule dodged the blows of the Presence Avatar with much difficulty, a few blows landing here and there. It was a strange thing, fighting beings of equal speed, for he had spent too long a time with the speed advantage against his enemies. Nevertheless Nacule held his ground, using his greater reach and massive Ki to turn the tables wherever possible. gigantic infernos of Anti-Ki burst out of the ground every now and then, severely damaging the highly powered Presence Avatar. Yet, it regenerated quickly, as it was a formation of Appetite Energy. This led to a long and gruelling fight of attrition, as Nacule focused on distancing himself, while the Presence Avatar unleashed a continuous onslaught, using Bisani's abilities such as the Nail Punch, Leg Knife, and Fork Shield. To Bisani, this was a temporary tie. He fought and clashed with the Anti-Ki clone of Nacule, which Nacule created to deal with Bisani. Not only was it impossible to defeat the Anti-Ki clone, but it was also extremely hard to keep up with it, courtesy of him having lost a lot of energy. Plus, as this Anti-Ki Clone was energy, it was partly immune to Physical Laws, now being sent flying when blows hit, yet still being able to dish out a ton of damage. Not to mention it could regenerate, and even extend its reach. It was a troublesome situation, a lose-lose situation for both of them, yet it seemed that neither would let way, or reveal their trump cards. To Bisani, it was a golden opportunity. Summoning forth a greater fraction of his reserves, Bisani channelled it into his body, enhancing his strength massively and enhancing his physical strength. Out of seemingly nowhere, he pulled out his A.I.R Knife, a gigantic sword with the capacity to cut through almost anything. Using it, Bisani began swinging it relentlessly, using its extremely fine edge to generate deadly slashes, which flew towards Nacule. Striking Nacule's legs, it literally cut them open, and made Nacule fall, allowing the Presence Avatar to strike Nacule. In mid-air, Nacule shrunk back to his normal size, regrowing his legs. However, as he did that, he continued dodging the onslaught from Bisani, as Bisani continued using his A.I.R Knife to unleash crescent shockwaves. Nacule was very annoyed by this. His Anti-Ki Clone could not intercept the A.I.R Knife attacks whatsoever, and he had no choice but to dodge them. Deciding a change of tactics was in order, he sent the Anti-Ki Clone towards the Presence Avatar, turning into energy and seeping into the Presence Avatar itself, making it explode. "Why don't we end this?" Nacule turned giant once again, using his Telekinesis to redirect most of the A.I.R Knife attacks. Nacule then charged a massive amount of Anti-Ki in what seemed to be a massive Nacule's Cannon, oppressing the very surroundings with a massive Ki Pressure. As his Ki skyrocketed immensely during his size-change, he used it to his advantage, channelling even more energy into the Cannon. Bisani, viewing this, began bulking himself up as well. Still wielding the A.I.R Knife, he channelled Appetite Energy into it, allowing it to begin absorbing energy. Meanwhile, he used his Heat Channel ability to transfer immense amounts of energy into the weapon, leaving himself in an extremely rigid, tough state. As he became ever more rigid, the A.I.R Knife became more mobile, gaining a mind of its own as it floated around Bisani, acting as his "guardian". As Bisani did that, Nacule begun shrinking himself back to normal size, dedicating all his powers of concentration in condensing his energy ball. It shrunk immensely, from its already extremely concentrated, building-sized energy ball, to one the size of his fist. Veins could be seen on Nacule's head, as he had never needed to concentrate this hard before. Using his extreme speed, he moved behind Bisani, avoiding the A.I.R Knife which dealt only a minor scratch to his side, and unleashed his attack. With even greater speed, he teleported away, as the technique exploded with ridiculous splendour, unleashing a shockwave which wiped out many mountains. As it increased in size, it took the shape of a blazing pillar, attempting to eradicate all those within its radius of influence. As it died down, Bisani was incredibly damaged, yet, miraculously still alive. The A.I.R Knife absorbed an incredible amount of energy, and was now red hot. Bisani himself survived courtesy of his body's rigidity, transferring the energy from the damage he received into the blade, the leftover energy kickstarting his bodily functions and bringing him back to battle. Despite this, he was harmed to a significant extent, yet still possessing enough energy to end the fight. He charged at Nacule, A.I.R Knife at the ready. due to the energy in it, the A.I.R Knife was extremely quick, managing to slice off the arms of the exhausted Nacule. As Bisani closed in with his fist, Nacule said, "You win, now stop. I admit defeat." Nacule regenerated his arms, raising them in an act of surrender. Bisani, upon seeing this, stopped his fist in the nick of time. "Looks like I made too many tactical mistakes... How did you anticipate all my moves?" Nacule, asked, curiously. "It's not like you fought me before." "I've fought many like you, all tactical and fast. My experience paid off on that front, if not, I don't think I might have won. In fact, I might have died!" Bisani laughed heartily. "I've fought very few like you though, people with different kinds of techniques. Where I come from, they're all experienced martial arts prodigies using Ki. Still, I've never seen anyone dodge my telekinetic fists combo like you did. May I inquire how?" Nacule asked. "Let's just say... I have much experience in fighting. Anyway, why don't you tell me why exactly they didn't want to fight you?" Bisani asked back. "To narrow it down, it's my versatility. Few could dodge my telekinetic combo like you did, and even less can counter my speed and reserves. As you saw, I try to end battles quickly and efficiently. That backfired against you though." Nacule remarked, disappointed that his tactics didn't work. "People don't call me a Physical Powerhouse for nothing, ya'know?" Bisani replied, with whiskey in his hands, drinking it delightfully. "Where did you get that?" Nacule asked. "Trade secret. Anyway, it was a pleasure fighting you. Few enemies give me the thrill of battle nowadays, fight again sometime?" Bisani extended his arm in a handshake. "It would be my pleasure." Nacule shook Bisani's hand, and Bisani jumped away. Category:Page added by Geti186